digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
To Make The World Go Away
(En:) |written by=(En:) Terri-Lei O'Malley |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) March 2, 2003 (En:) July 10, 2003 |continuity= }} Ophanimon's Castle is now the only thing that stands between the Royal Knights and Lucemon's revival. The Warriors make it there first, but can they find the key and protect it before the Knights arrive? Summary , , and the DigiDestined finally manage to reach Ophanimon's Castle, the place which holds the data for the 's last area. As they enter, they find themselves in a library filled with books. The group meet inside, who tells them that she knows of their possession of the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors. She then reveals to them that while the books stored within the library contain all information ever known to the Digital World, she does not, however, know where the key is. The group decides to split into groups of two to search around the library. and head outside, while Koichi and Koji head upstairs. Zoe and Takuya head to the basement, leaving Tommy and J.P. to check the inner rooms. Koichi is still troubled by 's revelation that he has no physical form. Instead of searching for the key, J.P. begins to do magic tricks to attempt to cheer up Tommy, and both eventually tell each other how scared they are. In the basement, Zoe confesses to Takuya that the group are the first real friends she's ever had, and that she doubts she'll have trouble making them again because she likes herself now. Takuya reassures her that she's important to them and go back to searching. Zoe appears to be about to admit something important to Takuya, but finds him asleep and changes her mind. The group meet back in the main room to find that none have had any success in finding the key. Bokomon reveals to Koichi that he knows what Crusadermon told him but promises not to tell the others. Nefertimon senses that the are approaching, moments before they knock down the door. Takuya and Koji spirit evolve into EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, as Crusadermon reveals that Nefertimon is the key. Nefertimon asks Takuya and Koji to destroy her and protect Ophanimon's Castle, but they refuse and fly out of the castle to fight the Royal Knights. Fighting in hand-to-hand combat, they, for once, manage to hold their own, but they are defeated when himself manages to intervene from the , and the Royal Knights take Nefertimon's data and thus the rest of the Digital World. Lucemon is freed and reveals his plans to create a new Digital World. He attacks the children, but they're saved by Trailmon (Angler) who takes them to the moon. Featured Characters (3) * (3) * (3) * (12) |c5= *Trailmon (Angler) (16) |c7= *' ' (10) *' ' (10) |c8= * (15) |c9= * (1) * (1) }} Digivolutions Spirits of Flame, Wind, Ice, Earth, Wood |subimage2=4-35 Unified Spirit Evolution Spirits (Takuya).png |DIGIMON3=EmperorGreymon |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |episodeorder3=5 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=Takuya Kanbara |DIGIMON4narrow=yes }} Spirits of Light, Thunder, Darkness, Water, Steel |subimage2=4-35 Unified Spirit Evolution Spirits (Koji).png |DIGIMON3=MagnaGarurumon |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |episodeorder3=5 |arrow3=r2 |DIGIMON4=Koji Minamoto |DIGIMON4narrow=yes }} Quotes Zoe: "I actually like myself now!" Takuya: "I like you too Zoe!" :—Every story needs at least a little romance. Other Notes de:Lucemons Auferstehung